


all tied up

by mandosslut



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Flip, F/M, Fluff at the end if you squint, Forced Orgasm, Gags, I'm Going to Hell, Insults, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, degradation kink, frogtie, hands restrained, light sir kink, lots of overstim oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: Flip tugs at the final knot that binds your wrists together above your head, connected to the headboard. The rope gives you a small bit of movement, not too tight and not too loose. You won't be going anywhere, just as he wants.Your legs are tied, too, courtesy of Flip and his red rope. They're bent fully, ankles bound to your upper thighs with two other loops further down your legs to secure your lower legs to thighs.He orders you to keep your knees up by your chest but spread so your knees align with your shoulders. You oblige, and biting your lip in anticipation."Remember the safeword, sweetheart?"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 29





	all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> as always, check tags!! there's quite a bit of degradation in this
> 
> I've wanted to write flip for AGES so here we go!
> 
> also, to the irl I've sent this link to - hello ily enjoy & let's never speak of this again

"This okay?" 

Flip tugs at the final knot that binds your wrists together above your head, connected to the headboard. You nod and give a light pull. The rope gives you a small bit of movement, not too tight and not too loose. You won't be going anywhere, just as he wants.

Your legs are tied, too, courtesy of Flip and his red rope. They're bent fully, ankles bound to your upper thighs with two other loops further down your legs to secure your lower legs to thighs.

He orders you to keep your knees up by your chest but spread so your knees align with your shoulders. You oblige, spreading your legs and bearing your damp pussy to him, biting your lip in anticipation. 

"Remember the safeword, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir," you say, batting your eyelashes at him, as you put your feet flat on the bed to arch your back, pushing out your bare breasts. 

Flip lets out a low growl as he kneels in front of you and pushes your legs back up to where he wants you, eyes trailing from your eyes to your spread pussy. "Keep... your legs… up," he warns with eyes of steel.

"Sorry, Sir," you tease, keeping your legs up when he lets go of them. 

Your eyes follow Flip, noticing the tent in his jeans, as he goes to the bedside table, opens a drawer, closes it, then opens the one below. A smirk plays with his plump lips as he sees it. 

He takes a small, simple bullet vibrator between his thumb and forefinger, looking smug. Climbing back onto the bed, Flip settles between your legs and brushes his lips over your mons, your stomach tightening as he peppers soft, lingering kisses up your abdomen and over your navel. You delight in the way his beard tickles your skin, softly scraping it in the beta way. Your back arches into his delicate touches when his lips make their way up your cleavage and uses the hand not holding the vibe to cup one of your breasts.

Small, soft moans fall from your lips and your skin feels white hot, liquid magma coursing through your veins. 

"Keep quiet for me, baby." 

You bite back a whimper when Flip sucks and nips and licks at the delicate skin on your neck, sure to leave his mark, claiming you as his. 

"You're mine, baby," he murmurs at the sensitive skin just behind your ear. "All fucking mine." He trails kisses back down to your breasts. "These tits are mine." 

He rolls his hips down and into your bare pussy, stretching your legs wider around him. "This cunt," he presses his crotch harder into you, making you moan, "is fucking mine."

His words send tingles between your thighs and he reminds you to keep quiet for him. Something about his voice and his face when he gets possessive does something to you, gives you light shivers and scorches you at the same time. Just as you try to buck your hips into him, he lifts back up and props himself up on a forearm by your head.

Flip clicks on the vibrator and trails it around the swell of your breasts, his lips capturing yours. You want to wrap your legs around him, pull him closer to your core, but the rope binding your legs forbids it. He circles the vibe over and around a pebbled bud and you break the kiss to softly gasp, back curling up into the buzz. 

He traces it down your abdomen, muscles tightening. His darkened eyes stay on his hand holding the vibe, occasionally flicking up to your face. Your breathing is heavier now, chest rising and falling quickly.

Shifting his weight, Flip follows the vibe down your body and settles with his head between your legs, knees still raised to your chest. They ache, but you're too busy feeling vibrations over your mons and in the crevice between your thigh and labia to care. 

He keeps his gaze down to watch your pussy, pink and swollen, react to the buzz. Your folds glisten with your arousal, untouched clit throbbing. The glint in his eye shows just how much he  _ enjoys  _ watching you squirm under the touch of the object. He likes knowing that even without touching you, he can control exactly what you feel, how much pleasure he gives you. 

Flip drags the vibe across your entrance, gathering your arousal to smear around your folds. It's like he's in a trance as he watches your body react to him; there's a crease between his eyebrows, focusing his entire being on  _ you. _

Finally,  _ finally _ , Flip holds it to your clit. He watches your lips part and eyes shut in ecstasy, watches your throat bob a little as you swallow a moan. 

Only, he doesn't move it from your clit. Just holds it in place, pinning your hip down with his free hand to stop you rolling your hips against it. You can't hold back the moans now, letting them fall from your lips in a way that's heavenly to Flip's ears, but not when he's warned you to keep quiet already. 

He clicks off the vibe and sets it between your legs, ignoring your protests of  _ please  _ and  _ Sir  _ and promises to stay quiet now. He rummages around in the bedside table for a few seconds and pulls out a black strip of fabric. 

You clench.

Flip puts a hand at the back of your head to hold you up as he wraps it between your teeth and around your head. He ties it in a single knot. "This okay, baby?" You nod and he ties a second knot. 

He settles back between your legs and switches the vibe back on, pressing it lightly against your clit. Your thighs tense and your moans fall continuously, muffled by the gag. The longer the vibe stays over your clit, the louder you get and you draw closer and closer to release. 

"You want to come?" You try to say _yes, please, Sir_ as you frantically nod but the gag just makes it come out as a muffled cry. "Look at you," he muses, "I've barely touched you and you already want to come, filthy whore."

"You can come, baby," he continues. "Tonight, you don't need to ask permission. Come whenever you want."

Flip clicks a button on the vibe and your legs  _ shake _ . The sensation on your clit is intensified and your orgasm rolls over you almost instantly, hands tugging at the rope above your head, while you moan into the gag and leave a small damp patch on the bed sheets. Coming down from your high, you expect Flip to switch off the vibe. 

He doesn't.

He keeps it on your too sensitive clit, still on the higher setting, watching you try to squirm away. His free hand forces your hips still, pinning them in place to continue his torture that feels  _ oh, too good  _ to be called torture. 

You're sensitive after your climax, but Flip doesn't care. He likes the whines and moans you make, the way your eyes screw shut, biting down on the black material between your teeth. 

You try to tell him it's too much, but the gag blurs your words together and a smile toys with Flip's lips. He knows the hand signal you use as a safeword when you can't speak, so he glances at your hands every few seconds just to be safe. 

"You gonna come again for me?" You nod with pleading eyes, still trying to grind against the vibe but failing to overpower Flip's firm hand now over your lower abdomen. It doesn't take long for you to come, breathing shallow and heavy. 

Flip's eyes seem even darker as he watches you squirm and arch your back, wrists straining against the rope. Still, he keeps the vibe on your clit. You're certain it's too much, you can't handle any more, but at the same time it feels  _ good _ . Better than good.

He reaches forwards to cup your breast and roughly squeeze. Your stifled moans almost sound painful. You plant your feet flat on the bed, and you expect him to scold you, tell you to keep them up, but he doesn't. The corner of his mouth just twitches up in satisfaction as your third orgasm waves over you, body spasming, nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Should we see how many times I can make you come without even touching your pretty little cunt?" 

Your eyes brim with tears, and your abdomen tightens, pussy clenching around nothing. The patch of bed sheets between your legs is dark, your arousal dripping down your cunt. 

Flip clicks a button on the vibrator once more and you practically scream. The rope around your wrists digs into your skin as you pull on it, head rolling back into the pillow. 

It feels  _ so fucking good  _ but it borderlines on pain as he holds the vibe in place with a steady hand. Your clit is throbbing and swollen and crying out, begging for relief. The familiar pressure and heat in your stomach grows at a rapid pace, toes curling in the bed sheets and gag doing nothing to quieten your moans. 

"Fuck, that's it, sweetheart." Flip's voice is low and rugged, drunk on lust. "Look at you, you're so fucking wet. So fucking wet, just like a dirty little slut. That's what you are, isn't it? Just a filthy whore who can come without me touching her tight little cunt."

His jeans are tight and cock painfully hard, but he daren't move his hand from your stomach and free you to roll your hips against the vibe. He can barely think about touching himself when he has you like this - he loves the way you look, writhing with pleasure, squirming beneath him and not being able to get away. He loves the sounds you make, muffled by the black fabric, and the way you tug at the rope on your wrists.

"Get your legs back up, baby," he says after your third orgasm. "I've been too soft on you, but now you're gonna keep your fucking legs up until you come. Understand, baby? Put your legs down and I'll keep going until you come with your legs up."

You whine as you obey, spreading your soaked cunt for him. 

"Good girl. Such a good slut." 

It doesn't take long for your legs to fall back down as you cry out, nearing your next release. As soon as you finish, you raise your legs again, almost hoping he didn't notice. 

"Tsk, tsk." Flip's thumb softly brushes over your stomach as he lightly presses his palm down, intensifying the pressure already brewing there. "Keep your legs there when you come. Then I'll fuck you so fucking hard, baby."

You whine and arch your back, desperate to do as he says. You want nothing more than his cock inside you, filling you up, using you, but just as your next orgasm takes over, your legs spasm and your feet plant themselves on the bed and your hips squirm under his hand.

A nerve beneath Flip's left eye twitches at the sounds you make. He's painfully hard. He can see how fucking wet you are, the mess you've made on the bed sheets. 

Your legs have a soft ache, your arms do, too. But as the vibe brings you closer and closer, all thoughts are slammed out of your head and all you can think about is how fucking good it feels, how fucking sensitive you are. Your eyes open for a split second to glance down at Flip - he gently nuzzles his nose and cheek against your foot, toes tightly curled, his beard tickling you. His tongue darts over his bottom lip, whispering dirty words to you. 

Legs still up by your chest, pussy spread, you can feel that you're close. Just a few more seconds… You focus every fibre of your being on keeping your legs up and you're about to come, you're so close... just another second -

Flip presses a button on the vibe and dulls the vibrations to the lowest setting and you  _ can't fucking come _ . You whine and try to  _ yell  _ at him through the gag as you feel your orgasm drifting further and further away, only making him smirk.

"I'm sorry, honey. You were so close… Just wanted to see you all tied up and spread for me for a little while longer." Your body calms down at the gentler sensation, half thankful and half  _ pissed off  _ and desperate. "You look so good for me like this, ketsl."

The longer he holds the vibe over your throbbing clit, the closer you feel to your orgasm. Your thighs are tense and your fingernails dig crescent moons into your palms as you yank at the rope over your head, teeth biting down on the black fabric. 

"That's it, baby," Flip murmurs. "One more before I fuck you like a dirty whore."

You moan at his words, cunt clenching at the thought of his dick in you, reminding you of how empty you are.

"Can't believe how wet you are… Fucking soaked for me and I haven't even  _ touched  _ your tight little cunt."

He clicks the button once, twice more and  _ fuck fuck fuck _ -

Your hazy eyes open to see a pleased glint in Flip's dark eyes as he climbs up your body, setting the switched off vibrator to the side. The breadth of his body pushes your legs wider, but his plump, hungry lips on your neck make you ignore the sting down your thighs. He kisses down over the swell of your breasts, teeth lightly grazing over a pebbled nipple.

Flip ignores your muffled protests when he gets off you and off the bed. He unbuttons his flannel, eyes on yours for every second. Your eyes roam over his toned chest, pussy fucking clenching at the sight of him undoing his jeans. 

"Get your fucking legs up."

You hadn't realised your feet were back on the bed, but you obey. He kicks off his jeans, bulge prominent through his underwear. Fuck, the way he looks at you as he slides them down his thick thighs is almost enough to make you come there and then. He lets out a soft sigh as his cock is freed and his hand wraps around it, stroking it and groaning, eyes fixed on you. You wriggle around on the bed as much as you can, desperate to just get your hands on him, touch him, make him feel good.

You hadn't noticed Flip take out the gold wrapper from the back pocket of his jeans, only the way he rips it open with his teeth and slides on the condom before getting on the bed.

After a kiss on the inside of your thigh, Flip crawls up your body, your legs straining against the rope in want to wrap around him. He hungrily kisses all over your breasts, lightly nipping a hard bud to make you squeal and arch your back into his touch.

His cock nudges against your inner thigh, gently nudging against your folds when he moves his kisses up your neck and along your jaw. You rock your hips against him and try to relax your arms, rope digging in where you've been pulling on the restraint.

"You're gonna come on my cock now, okay? Want to feel how fucking tight you are, ketsl."

Flip lines himself up to your slick entrance and slides into you in one smooth push; your head lolls back into the bed, eyes fluttering open and shut. No matter how many times he fucks you, you'll never tire of the familiar bittersweet stretch when he first enters you.

"Oh,  _ fuck,  _ you're so tight," he sighs. He holds your waist in a large hand, his other arm holding himself up with his forearm. "Always so good for me, baby."

He starts slow, fixing his eyes on yours. He watches your face contort into pure bliss, barely able to keep your eyes on him, voice incoherent through the gag. His grip on your waist is relaxed, letting you buck up into his slow yet powerful thrusts - combined with your desperate whines, Flip  _ finally  _ gets the message to go faster.

"Jesus, sweetheart," he mutters, breathing heavy on your neck. His facial hair tickles your collarbone as he sucks and softly bites at the base of your neck, marking you right next to the one he left earlier.

"You like this, don't you, ketsl?" Flip pants, increasing the pace even more, barely noticing how you've lowered your legs to ground yourself. "You like being all tied up like a whore. You -  _ fuck _ \- you fucking love when I fuck you like this, don't you? My good little slut, always so fucking good for me, letting me use you like this."

He groans when you clench around him, walls gripping his cock from his words in your ear. You're beginning to hate the rope binding your wrists to the headboard - all you want is to hold his biceps, feel them flex beneath your fingertips as he pounds into you. To run your nails down his back, leave soft red lines and crescent moons in his speckled skin. 

You moan through the gag, clit throbbing and sore and sensitive, glad for the relief but crying out to be touched. 

Flip's hand leaves your waist to hold one of your legs back up to your stomach, shifting slightly to reach impossibly deep. You cry out, loud, cock nudging  _ that  _ spot with every thrust as he chases his orgasm. His grunts are soft, voice low as he murmurs filthy words, intensifying the heat in your core.

"Fuck, I'm close, baby. God, you feel so fucking good." His rhythm falters for a moment as he feels you tighten when he reaches between you to the sensitive bundle of nerves. The pad of his thumb is light, careful not to be too hard, but his movements are quick. "Come for me, sweetheart. Want you to come first, honey."

After a few more circles on your clit, your eyes screw shut and the pressure in your stomach tightens before rapidly unravelling and realising a tidal wave of euphoria through your bloodstream. Flip pants about what a good girl you've been, how close he is. His hand leaves your clit and caresses the side of your neck as his climax rolls through him with a strangled groan, nose brushing against your cheek.

Flip's hand snakes around the back of your head to tug at the knot of the black fabric while he breathes heavily into the crook of your neck. It takes a moment for him to undo the gag, then takes it out of your mouth and tosses it in the general direction of the bedside table. 

You don't hesitate to lean up and press your lips on his, soft and gentle. His tongue slides between your lips and slowly moves around your mouth, fucking finally able to taste you. 

He pulls away to look up and pull at the knots around your wrist, expertly undoing them. He takes them in one hand and brings them both to his mouth, planting soft, lingering kisses over barely visible imprints of rope from where you'd tugged at it so much. 

Letting go of your wrists, Flip begins to move down to work on the rope binding your legs, but before he can do so your hands are on his neck and pulling him back to you. You've missed the taste of his lips, his tongue, and now you can't get enough of him.

"Baby, I need to untie these," he whispers against your lips, fingers tracing the rope on your thigh. You nod with half-closed eyes, turning your head to the side but keeping your gaze on him. 

It takes a few minutes for Flip to pick at the knots around your legs, releasing them one at a time and letting you stretch out as much as you need while he discards the condom and tosses the red rope to the floor -  _ I'll tidy it in the morning.  _ Your thighs and shins have indents from the knots and soft lines from the loops of rope, but they only ache from not moving for so long. 

He returns from the bathroom in a pair of boxers and he uses a towel to clean up all around your inner thighs, letting you get comfy and rest. You barely notice him slide a pair of panties up your legs and give your hip bone a soft kiss. 

"You want one of my shirts?" he asks, making his way to the wardrobe. 

"Your flannel," you mumble, the familiar exhaustion after an intense session falling over you. "The red and black one."

Flip smiles to himself, he knows it's your favourite. He sits behind you and holds you up against his chest to slide your arms through the holes. Before he can do up a few buttons, you're already laying curled up on your side and waiting for him to hold you. 

He settles on his side behind you, shuffling in close to you with an arm around your middle and pulling you even closer. You loop an arm over his forearm, small hand resting over the back of his, and intertwine your legs with his. 

You feel his plump lips on the back of your neck, then behind your ear, the corner of your jaw, the corner of your mouth. 

"You did so good, sweetheart," he murmurs sleepily.

You can only hum in response, not having the energy to reply. You shuffle around in his arms so your chest is against him. You gently push him onto his back to lay half on him and half on your side, resting a leg between both of his with a hand over his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with his breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed, be sure to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
